Talking about
by Heiwarish
Summary: La Terrible perdida de su madre,le impide seguir adelante,sin embargo su jefe piensa mantenerla: "porque no soporta dejar a una jovencita sola y pobre en la calle",sin embargo el hijo de este no esta muy de acuerdo: "Te Odio, Ryoma Echizen"
1. Capitulo 1 :Talking AboutFrom the Start

**Cap.1: Talking About… Poorness**

_-¿Que se sentiría, vivir en una casa… elegante, grande, donde haya comida todos los días?, ¿que se sentiría, ir a la escuela, bueno a la secundaria?, ¿hacer amigos, ir a un parque de diversiones ir al cine, tener ropa completa, tener ropa abrigada, tener… una cama?_- Movía mis dedos haciendo círculos en el aire, mientras pensaba cada palabra, viendo por la ventana de mi casa, en realidad… no se le podía llamar ventana al hueco grande con trozos de vidrio que había en la pared, pero eso ya realmente no me interesaba, tenia toda mi atención en un solo lugar, en observar como los niños se despedían de sus padres para ir a la escuela, como sus madres les daban dinero o un delicioso lonche, como algunos se iban en carro en vez de caminar, llevaban sus mochilas… y de nuevo, eso causaba que me hiciera la misma pregunta de siempre… ¿Qué se sentiría tener todo eso?, desde que naci no eh conocido mas que lo que tengo… y eso… no es mucho en realidad.

Aunque… seria realmente bueno tener todo eso, me siento bien así, tal ves se deba a que desde pequeña me acostumbraron a tener poco, y mi madre siempre me repetía que éramos MUY afortunados de siquiera tener un techo donde vivir, y vaya pues… pienso lo mismo, ya que, las veces que me eh ido a trabajar, eh visto en las calles a personas abandonadas ahí, con solo algún cobertor gastado, o en los callejones, donde buscan comida. Pero bueno… también pienso… que no nos falta poco para llegar a buscar comida en los basureros, las cosas no han ido bien desde que salió ese problema mundial: la crisis, y siendo solo yo y mi madre no podemos solas, sumando que ella se enfermo hace poco por el frio que hacia… le han dado algunos días libres, y bueno nosotras no nos podemos tomar el lujo de descansar, aunque ella insistió en que no necesitaba esos días de descanso, fue obligada por su jefe: **Kintarou Touyama**, bueno por lo menos mi mama tiene un buen trabajo, bueno… mejor , trabajaba como intendente en las oficinas de la empresa, mientras yo trabajaba en algo parecido, solo que yo acomodaba lo que era las sobras, las cajas, la basura, de un restaurante, no me podían dar el trabajo de camarera por lo mismo… no tenia ningún historial de estudio.

Y no querían arriesgarse a contratar a una camarera torpe que ni siquiera sabe leer bien… es decir ¿Quién lo haría?, si yo tuviera mi propio restaurante (lo cual, no puedo creer que me di siquiera el lujo de imaginarlo) pensaría de la misma manera… aunque bueno este no es un restaurante común, aquí se sirve un "buffet", y bueno… es uno de los restaurantes mas famosos y como todos los días llega gente a comer… eso significa, trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo…

No es que me queje… porque bueno… en parte es bueno que tenga mas y mas trabajo, lo cual por razones obvias significa mas paga (esta bien que no se leer bien, pero eso lo entiendo perfectamente, no soy tan estúpida) , pero estos días han bajado las ventas, ya no frecuenta tanta gente en este lugar… no es que sea por problemas económicos de nosotros… bueno al menos no aun si esto sigue así.

La verdadera causa es que… por lo que mencione momentos antes, la crisis ataca a todo mundo, aunque claro… algo que no ha cambiado en nada… es la cantidad de mujeres que vienen con frecuencia… la razón: Ryoga Echizen, y Ryoma Echizen, los hijos del dueño de este famoso restaurante: Nanjirou Echizen, es cierto que son muy apuestos… sin embargo, el mayor, aprovecha eso y sale con cualquier mujer que encuentre atractiva, y los hombres así, definitivamente me desagradan, pero el menor… yo diría que el es… PEOR, MUCHO PEOR que su hermano mayor, es un arrogante, aparte de un engreído, y cruel, egoísta… y siempre tiene lo que quiere. Me molestan las personas así, hubo una ocasión… en la que, cometí un pequeño accidente, y eso causo que manchara la ropa del joven "echitonto" este se levanto molesto, y casi causa que me despidieran, si no fuera gracias a que su hermano dijo que no fuera tan cruel, y su padre opino lo mismo, el se relajo y gracias a dios nada malo (como despedirme) paso, claro que no le comente a mi madre sobre eso, entonces me di cuenta de que ella, estaba tosiendo demasiado y… comenzó a ponerse muy mal, comenzó a toser cada vez mas fuerte, yo entre en pánico y rápidamente salí a la calle a pedir ayuda, cuando al fin conseguí ayuda, llamaron a la ambulancia y todo, pero cuando regrese todavía estaba mas y mas grave, tosía tan bruscamente, tan horrible... tan fuerte, que casi podía sentir como cada tosida que salía de su boca, le desgarraba la garganta. Horas después… me encontraba en el hospital… llorando, y acabando de recibir la… mas horrible noticia, después de la tragedia de mi padre… que: mi madre había fallecido, al parecer, ya estaba enferma desde hace algún tiempo, pero que se lo había estado guardando… ¿Cómo… no me di cuenta…? Ella sufría… mientras yo me quejaba de nuestra pobreza, mientras yo estaba ocupada viendo lo que las personas ricas… o al menos más ricas que yo, gozaban. Aunque no quise admitirlo… fue así, debió haberse dado cuenta, tal vez esa había sido la razón por la cual se había esforzado mas y mas, por la cual había trabajado, mas y mas…

-Todo… fue mi culpa…

Pasaron algunas horas mas… e… hicieron lo que pudieron para enterrarla… sin dinero… no prometían que fuera un buen lugar, ni en buen estado…en esos momentos… me sentía furiosa de no tener al menos un poco de dinero… o lo suficiente para que ella fuera enterrada adecuadamente, me causaba tanta rabia, sin embargo… fue como si me golpeara de repente… mi madre ya no estaba… no había dinero, yo… ahora tendría que seguir sola… no me creía capaz… no podía imaginarme… ¿como demonios podría vivir yo sola?… ¿mantenerme yo misma?... no… yo sola… no puedo…

-Ya estoy… sola…

-No puedo… yo…sola… no puedo…

Observe como las flores de la tumba de mi madre, se caían… tal vez… se sentían igual que yo? – Genial… ahora me estoy sintiendo como una flor…-. Pensé estúpidamente, creo que me volveré loca a este paso, pero aunque trate de ser cínica, para darme al menos algo de animo… no funciono ni en lo mas mínimo, fue como si me hubiera herido mas. Entonces, sentí como alguien se acercaba hacia mi… voltee para ver de quien se trataba…era mi jefe!, que venia acompañado solamente de Ryoga… bueno al menos eso fue lo que vi, pero me percate que detrás de este, se encontraba Ryoma, pero por la GRAN diferencia de estatura, no se veía estando detrás de su hermano. Estaba desconcertada, y sorprendida… ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?, venían con flores. Enseguida pensé, que la razón era que querían burlarse (una opción que consideraba bastante, sobretodo en el menor Echizen) o, que realmente sentían la perdida de mi madre… pero… ¿que podrían sentir ellos?, ni siquiera la conocían.

-Sentimos la perdida, enserio…venimos a apoyarte en estos momentos, al enterarnos de que no tienes ningún familiar, quisimos ayudarte.- comenzó a hablar Nanjirou-sama, pero realmente no le ponía atención, aun no me podía creer que estuvieran allí, y por las miradas de preocupación de todos los Echizen a excepción del "enano" como le empecé a llamar desde ahora, ya que era el único con una mirada seria, mas no indiferente como siempre solía mostrarla, era…. Realmente increíble… enserio INCREIBLE.


	2. Capitulo 2:Talking ABout Crazy Days

**Cap. 2: Talking about…Crazy Days :**

-¿Qu-que… hacen aquí…?- pregunto al fin, no cavia tanto asombro en mi, sin embargo, al fin reaccione y me atreví a hablar, interrumpiendo a Nanjirou-sama, que se me quedo viendo con una mirada triste… "_Enserio… siente la muerte de mi madre?!". _No logro entenderlo, si ni siquiera la conocía, no le hablaba, y yo tampoco la mencionaba en el trabajo.-¿ Co-como se enteraron?- finalizo, esperando una respuesta que aclarara sus dudas.

-Querida… yo estoy al pendiente de todos mis empleados, ¿como crees que permitiría trabajar a alguien a quien no conozco?, y ¿si esa persona esta implicada en drogas?, o en ¿robar? o… ¿en que su madre esta enferma y no dice palabra de ello?-. Comento reprendiéndome con la mirada, sin embargo la tristeza y preocupación no se fueron de sus ojos, pude ver claramente… que no mentía. – Nena… como aun eres menor de edad… y eres huérfana, bueno… pues te deseamos la mejor suerte del mundo, te estaremos apoyando, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en contar con nos… -. No completo la frase, al ser interrumpido por el enano.- ¿Ibas a decir "Nosotros"?-. Se detuvo mirándome seriamente… pero también con el ceño algo fruncido.- Mira… seré claro, realmente es una pena que tu madre haya muerto… pero te aseguro, que el día de mañana, a TODOS se nos va a olvidar, bueno, ese todos, se implica mas a mi, créeme. De Hecho salgo de este lugar, y para cuando den las 5, ya se me habrá olvidado…-. Dijo este secamente, dejando las flores que traía en las orilla de la tumba, para darse media vuelta y retirarse…- Haber como te las arreglas sola… como ultima despedida.

Ahora si!, si yo creía odiarlo antes… realmente no conocía el verdadero significado del odio… EL MUY DESGRACIADO SE ATREVIO A INSULTAR A MI MADRE! Y RECIEN QUE SE HA MUERTO! **Y ENFRENTE DE SU TUMBA**!

-RYOMA!-. Grito el padre del enano estúpido ese, fue tras el enfadado también, mientras yo veía furiosa la espalda de aquel estúpido arrogante. Realmente… me había hecho enfadar, pero del enfado, salieron lágrimas de mis ojos… no me podía contener. Solo sentí como el mayor de los hermanos, se acercaba a mí, y me abrazaba.

- Perdona al estúpido de mi hermanito Sakuno, es solo que… estas cosas… no lo ponen de muy buen humor, créeme, que si lo ves de la manera en que lo piensa el, y si lo conocieras un poco mas, te darías cuenta… de que trata de ayudarte…-. Dijo terminando el abrazo, y alejándose un poco, no sin antes dejar su ramo de flores, e irse dedicándome una sonrisa. _Si Claro! Trata de ayudarme! , si es así, como no lo pensé -. _Pensó enfadada.

-Pero en algo mi padre si tenia razón… Estaremos aquí por si necesitas algo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la frente, causo cierto rubor en mis mejillas, y empezaba a cambiar mi expectativa sobre el mayor de los Echizen. Minutos después, me quede sola nuevamente. Y las Palabras de ese enano horrible insolente se mantenían en mi cabeza: Haber_ como te las arreglas sola…" -_. Cada vez me carcomían mas y mas la cabeza… y lo peor de todo… era porque tenia razón… - ¿Qué hare de ahora en adelante?

Después seguí escuchando como el viento, movía las flores que tenia en mi mano… ¿Debería aceptar la ayuda de los Echizen?, creo que seria lo mejor, pero después de lo que ese enano dijo e hizo… ya no estoy tan segura…. Mi orgullo me hace negar esa ayuda… no quiero ver que me muestre esa sonrisa estúpida y arrogante al ver que no pude sola… y mucho menos que se ría porque ni siguiera lo intente! No… primero lo intentare!

Así que, después de pasar ahí todavía algunas horas, con paso decidido me dirigí a mi "hogar", no sin antes pasar primero por la tienda: "ERROR"

Iba caminando, me dirigía ahora a la tienda, pero recordé que no me gustaba ir por ese barrio, el cual por cierto, estaba algo cerca de mi casa, y bueno pues… desgraciadamente pasar por ahí a las 10:30 de la noche, tu sola, sin ninguna compañía, era como una invitación a todos los secuestradores, drogadictos, violadores, ladrones, etc., etc. para que vinieran a leer el letrerito que por estúpido/a se mostraba en tu frente : "Vengan por mi, empacada y todo " . Así que… mejor di media vuelta, pero como supuse… no tardaron nada en llegar y acorralarme.

-_Vaya… en estos momentos… me siento como un ratón, que trato de alcanzar su queso confiado, y perdió en el intento. _Uno de ellos, se acercaba a paso lento, pero para mi era como si viniera hacia mí como un rayo apunto de quemarme viva.

-Oye… chica… no se tu, pero yo no hubiera venido a estas horas y menos a este barrio-. Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su maltratado y feo rostro. Lo cual causo que ella temblara, dio media vuelta, y trato de correr lo mas rápido que pudo, pero sus piernas le fallaron en velocidad, ya que el tipo, la alcanzo fácilmente, mientras ella hacia todo esfuerzo por soltarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, el tipo la superaba en fuerza y en cualquier otra habilidad de defensa u ataque… y en seguida perdió toda esperanza de escape.

-¿Que te parece?, es linda ¿no?, ¿tu crees que el jefe la querrá? -. Pregunto el tipo, mientras miraba al otro, el otro se le quedo viendo a Sakuno, mientras ella aterrada solo mantenía la cabeza gacha.- Puede ser… además… seguro que aun es virgen-. Dijo este que su aspecto era un poco menos agresivo que el otro, y al contrario del otro también… era apuesto, sin embargo… ella no sabia porque… pero el le daba mas miedo que cualquiera de los demás ahí presentes, detrás de esa mirada sexy… se podía reflejar peligro. Ella se inquieto por lo último mencionado.

_¿Qué querían hacer con ella? No me digas que_…

Volteo espantada a ver al mismo tipo de ase unos momentos, me sonríe malévolamente divertido. – Tranquila… No te violaremos, o al menos… no aquí ni ahora.- y sonríe de nuevo divertido, y al instante me recuerda al gato burlón de Alicia en el País de las maravillas, una película completamente nueva y extraña para mi, que apenas acababa de ver esa semana ; Ya que…antes de que mi madre muriera… había conseguido la película, y la vimos juntas, dejándome un extraño miedo por ese gato, un cariño por las locuras del sombrerero loco y la liebre, y una fascinación por Alicia.

-_Vaya… al parecer es cierto que uno piensa incoherencias cuando va a morir o cuando esta en peligro-._ Pensé amargamente… realmente… debía de haber aceptado la ayuda de los Echizen. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso… ya no podía hacer realmente nada, se sentía tan indefensa, tan atrapada, tan perdida. Sintió como unas manos la levantaban, y la llevaban a algún lugar, mientras los dos tipos de hace unos momentos caminaban mas adelante. No sabía quien era el que la "escoltaba" si se le podía llamar así.

-Cuando te diga, me golpeas lo mas fuerte que puedas y corres rápidamente lejos de aquí , no te detengas… yo los mantendré ocupados.- me susurro al oído, yo me desconcerté ante su acto y voltee sorprendida a verlo, sin embargo su mirada se mantenía mirando hacia el frente y seria. Asentí como respuesta a que había entendido. Caminamos mas lento que los demás, así tendría ventaja para escapar.

-Ahora…-. Dijo Igualmente en un susurro, en eso, con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee en la nariz, y salí corriendo, realmente no me preocupo si le golpee muy fuerte o no, yo solo me concentre en escapar de el. Corrí los mas lejos que pude, corrí tanto, que ya ni siquiera escuche los pasos de ellos detrás de mi, voltee hacia atrás mientras seguía corriendo para asegurarme de que ya los había perdido, pero choque contra alguien delante mío, asustada comencé a patalear, y a tratar de soltarme, pensando de que se trataba de alguno de mis agresores, cuando al fin me decidí a ver a la persona que me mantenía sujeta de los hombros (al notar que no hacia realmente nada bruco ni nada por el estilo, señal de tratar de agredirme)y me di cuenta... de que era nada mas, ni nada menos… que el estúpido, enano, arrogante, Echizen. Observe como el sorprendido, solo se mantenía mirándome, entonces… fue cuando todas mis ganas de llorar que habían sido reprimidas, y toda la fuerza que tuve momentos antes para correr… se esfumaron… y un poco avergonzada pero sin poder evitarlo… me eche a llorar frente a el… para mi sorpresa… el estúpido, enano, arrogante, Echizen… me abrazo mientras trataba de consolarme.

"Que Día… Tan Loco…"


	3. Capitulo 3 : Talking About… New Home…

**Cap.3 : Talking About… New Home…**

**Ryoma's POV**

Me pregunto… ¿como es que… de insultarla, de ofenderla, y de odiarla… paso a esto? Mi ropa se encuentra empapada, sin embargo ahora se encuentra entre mis brazos, cayo rendida después de llorar… es algo pesada… no podía dejarla ahí tirada… realmente me parecía demasiado cruel hacerlo… lo único que me queda por ahora es llevarla a casa… no me agrada mucho la idea de que este ahí, pero… al menos hasta que se recupere… y ya la podre echar tranquilamente. Faltan solo algunas cuadras parra llegar a mi casa… pero escucho a alguien llamándome, volteo y veo a Ryoga… que viene con algunas bolsas… tal ves fue a la tienda. Lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, pero el no me contesta, ya que estaba mas ocupado mirando sorprendido a quien llevaba en brazos, sigo caminando ignorando su clara mirada de "Explícame esto"… pero… me di cuenta de algo… tenia… una herida… una herida en el rostro, no, en la nariz. Quise preguntarle, pero conociéndolo, el no me diría nada hasta que yo le de una explicación, ósea un intercambio de información. Bah… de todas formas no me interesa, es tan estúpido como para haber tratado de coquetear con otra chica y golpearse en un poste en el intento, o algo parecido. Seguí mi camino, con la chica esta aun en brazos, sentía su cuerpo bajar y subir, señal de que respiraba, mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi hermano detrás de mi, podía sentir también su mirada. Llegamos al fin a la casa, entre como si nada porque… la verdad… nada pasaba. Fui a la cocina en busca de mi madre, donde seguramente estaría, ya que, siempre se encuentra ahí por alguna extraña razón. Y efectivamente ahí se encontraba, volteo al sentir la presencia de alguien en la cocina (como ya dije, pasa demasiado tiempo aquí lo cual, no es raro que voltee con un cuchillo en mano al sentir a un nuevo intruso en su guarida) me sonrió al ver que era yo, entonces se fijo en la chica, y como era de esperarse también, su mirada se torno a una sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede… Ryoma? -. Me decía con una mirada de desconcierto, creo que fue al notar que la chica tenia ciertos moretones, y señales de algunos… ¡¿chupetones?!. No me había percatado de su estado… recuerdo que solo la cargue al darme cuenta de que ya hacia dormida en mi pecho, al ver ahora su estado también me causo un gran desconcierto, y una sensación para nada agradable al tratar de imaginarme de lo que había tenido que pasar esta niña. Tal ves… pueda quedarse un poco mas de tiempo.

**Fin Ryoma's POV**

Enseguida entro el padre de Ryoma, al escuchar cierto alboroto en la cocina, y la imagen que vio le desconcertó, al igual que todos.

-Ryoma… -. Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, después de analizar lo que veía, se percato de que debían mover a Sakuno-chan a alguna cama, para que descansara, le hizo una señal a Ryoma para darle a entender que lo siguiera, Ryoma obediente así lo hizo. Y llegaron a la cama de Naoko, prima de este, y recostaron a Sakuno en la cama, Nanjirou fue a llamar a su esposa para que se ocupara de Sakuno, mientras el interrogaba a Ryoma… y de paso… a Ryoga.

-¿Que paso Ryoma… porque esa niña esta en ese estado?- Dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. Ryoma se le quedo mirando algunos minutos.- No lo se…- Fue lo único que dijo, porque la verdad, el no sabia nada de lo que había pasado, después de todo, el solo iba caminando tranquilamente, regresaba de una practica de tenis, y se le había pasado el tiempo, lo cual suele pasarle a menudo gracias a su plena concentración y pasión en el juego, cuando choco con alguien y al ver de quien se trataba y lo alterada que se encontraba, (además de con ganas de golpearlo) la sujeto de los hombros para defenderse, así ella no pudo hacer nada, ya que su fuerza era menor a la de el, y para no dejarla ir. Cuando ella al fin se decidió a verlo, lloro, lloro con tanta fuerza, angustia, y "miedo" , fue por eso que no pudo evitar abrazarla… odio, si que lo ODIO en esos momentos verla así, realmente no sabia porque, después lo averiguaría, por ahora, solo trato de explicarle a su padre lo que paso. Nanjirou paso su mirada de Ryoma a Ryoga, dándole a entender a Ryoga, que también quería una explicación de porque el venia con ellos, Ryoga al fin le dijo que solo se los había encontrado de paso.

-¿Y que le paso a tu nariz?.- Ryoga vacilo antes de contestar, pero sin embargo, lo hizo.- Es que estaba… emm… me golpearon.- dijo mirando al suelo.- Me golpeo… una chica.- dijo al fin, sin levantar aun la mirada.-¿Porque?-. Dijo su padre sorprendido de que una chica, AL FIN, haya golpeado a su hijo. (Después de todo, todas babeaban por el).-Fue la primera en negarse a salir conmigo.- dijo después de soltar una risita.- Lo sabia.- dijo Ryoma formando una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bueno ya basta-. Dijo Nanjirou en tono serio, y luego lanzo un suspiro.- Bueno, esa chica, se tendrá que quedar algún tiempo, demasiado diría yo.- No aceptare un no, por respuesta, Ryoma-. Volteo a verlo, tratando de analizar alguna clase de enfado, o de estar molesto, pero no… solo lo vio… ¿normal?, casi… ¿alegre?

Le extraño mucha esa reacción, pero por lo pronto no preguntaría.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza…

¿Porque _mierda_ le dolía tanto la cabeza? , de repente recordó todo, si _todo, _su mirada en un principio fue de horror, luego se fue suavizando hasta recordar o al menos imaginar como es que fue a dar ahí.

-Echizen… - fue lo único que dijo, realmente se había ablandado un poco, realmente había sido aquel arrogante enano, horrendo (bueno, la verdad, es solo un decir, porque no estaba para nada horrendo) y terco? O solo seguía siendo su imaginación y estaba teniendo un sueño traicionero? Como saberlo?... habría que averiguarlo.

Se levanto con paso decidido de la cama, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, una vez fuera, se encamino hacia el único lugar en el que podía escuchar ruido (Ya que el lugar parecía totalmente inhabitado) iba a paso lento, sin perderse ni un detalle de toda la casa, su vista gozaba de lo que al fin era una _casa_. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta en la que provenía el ruido de… ¿música? Tomo la manija, ya apunto de girarla, esta se le adelanto y pronto se encontró arrastrada hacia el interior, y ahí es cuando pudo verlo… el c_hico _llevaba solo unos jeans puestos, dejando así su torso descubierto, y dejando a la vista sus formados pectorales (fruto de gran entrenamiento en el tenis).

No pudo evitar un sonrojo por lo que tenía a la vista, así que solo se disculpo y regreso a su habitación hecha un rayo. El solo pudo seguirla con la mirada ( o al menos eso creyó el… esperen… que había sido exactamente ese rayo de luz que fue hacia el cuarto :O?) Entonces, solo se coloco su camisa, y fue a la cocina por algo de leche, después de todo, siempre tomaba leche antes de dormirse, alguien le había dicho que la leche era muy buena para su crecimiento. Termino una botella entera y se retiro a su cuarto inmediatamente, una vez dentro organizo sus cosas para el día siguiente, guardo sus pertenencias de tenis para el entrenamiento del próximo día, y se dirigió a la cama. Entonces recordó que había olvidado de darle de comer a Karupin, así que de mala gana (ya que tenia sueño) fue a buscar a Karupin, percatándose también que el gato no estaba donde siempre: en su cuarto.

Lo busco en la cocina, el cuarto de sus padres, el de su hermano, el baño, etc. el único lugar que faltaba por mirar era el cuarto de su prima, y en ese mismo cuarto se encontraba la odiosa chica que le había hecho perder su tiempo, y extrañamente, haberle hecho sentir cierto cariño en el estado que la encontró. Desechando esos pensamientos, entro a la habitación calladamente, y encontró a la chica, viendo hacia la ventana, con Karupin en su regazo, ronroneando, debido a las leves caricias que estaba le daba.

-_Maldito gato, con todos te arrumbas- _pensó Ryoma, algo molesto, tal vez eran celos al ver a SU gato tan a gusto con alguien mas, o seria lo contrario, y si su molestia se debía a que el gato estaba tan a gusto con la chica, recibiendo esas caricias (que en esos momentos se antojaban) de esas manos, y no el?... bueno no es que quisiera que ELLA principalmente le acariciara el pelo, pero estaría bien recibir algo así para relajarse no? Sacando de nuevo esos pensamientos sin sentido, abrió ya la puerta completamente y causando que la chica se percatara de su presencia y se volteara a verlo.

-Solo vengo a llevarme a Karupin-. Dijo Ryoma indiferente, así que solo entro le quito al gato de las manos, y se marcho.- Que grosero-. Comento Sakuno molesta.

Pero de algo estaba segura… esa noche dormiría cómodamente y al fin… **en una cama. **No dejo que la hostilidad e indiferencia del chico la molestara, así que se arropo e inmediatamente, cayo en los brazos de morfeo con una sonrisa en el rostro… algo le decía que mañana seria un gran día.

* * *

-Entonces ya esta arreglado nee Ryoga? -. dijo Nanjirou con una sonrisa

-Si, mañana llevare a la chica a inscribirse en la escuela...-dijo Ryoga, de modo algo indiferente.- De acuerdo-. dijo su padre y poco despues tenia una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.- Hay no puedo creerlo, es como tener a un hija, como es que solo me mandaron a puros hombres, yo queria una niña-. dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero, pero se fue, esta chica Sakuno, ahora seria como de la familia. Al pensar en esto se fue con una sonrisa ya mas calida en el rostro.


End file.
